


passing time

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, late but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: But for now Keito is right where he wants to be, kissing in the quiet of Kiryu’s room, the two of them alone.





	passing time

It starts off with one kiss, like it always does. Then Keito leans in for another, and Kiryu does, and then Keito climbs onto Kiryu's lap and they're kissing again, Keito's manga and Kiryu's sewing things long put to the side.

"Knew you'd want kisses for your birthday," Kiryu says with a grin when the two of them break apart for air. His eyes are bright. He's even more handsome like this, Keito thinks. He loves how happy he looks.

"And yet you didn't offer," Keito teases, resting their foreheads together. Up close he can see all the little details—the corner where Kiryu's eyeliner smudged, the way the look in Kiryu's eyes soften for him. It makes Keito melt, a little. "I deserve compensation, don't I?"

"Guess so," Kiryu returns. Maybe it's Keito's fault; Kiryu never used to play coy. "Better come and get it."

So Keito does, closing the distance to claim his gift. _Gifts_ , really. His eyes have just fluttered shut again when Kiryu makes a strangled sound and breaks away, his face like a dying man’s. Keito doubts this is about kissing, seeing they've been doing it for a good while now and Kiryu hadn't had any complaints.

"…Is something wron—" 

"—We should probably go to my room," Kiryu interrupts. He drums his fingers idly on Keito’s thigh, and Keito doesn’t comment. He knows ADHD has Kiryu fidgeting a fair bit, and Keito supposes Kiryu can’t exactly bounce his leg when Keito’s sitting on it. "I don't know when Kako's gonna get home, and I don't want her to see us, you know, doing stuff—" He cuts himself off suddenly, tilting his head. "Boss, you good?"

"I'm fine," Keito croaks. He probably looks as dead as he sounds. Somewhere along the line Akako had wormed herself into his heart as well, and _so,_ the idea of her walking in on him with his tongue down her brother's throat is. Too much. He _will_ die. "Let's go."

Keito doesn't know what it is about his suffering that amuses Kiryu so much, but his boyfriend just chuckles at his face. Incorrigible.

"You looked like you were going to die too," Keito reminds him huffily. He gets up and Kiryu follows suit, now that there's no one sitting on him.

"Yeah, but your face is funnier." Kiryu puts one arm around Keito's back and Keito _knows_ what's coming next, he just can't react that fast—"Hold on."

Sure enough Kiryu hooks one arm around the back of Keito's knees and scoops him into a bridal carry, paying no mind to Keito's indignant squawk. Again. It's like Kanzaki and Kiryu both occasionally forget he's a _person_  instead of something to lug around. Keito scowls up at him.

"It's only a few steps to your room, how little stamina do you think I _have—"_

"It's your birthday," Kiryu tells him, like Keito didn't know. Being carried doesn't feel all that bad when Kiryu's only walking, Keito notes as they make their way towards Kiryu's room. Keito can feel Kiryu's arms thick and strong against his back, and it's definitely a bonus. For once there's a perk to being in a sports bra than a binder. "Let me spoil ya a little."

"This is hardly spoiling," Keito says. He reaches to push at the door handle to Kiryu's room, since Kiryu's arms are rather…occupied at the moment. "It's more like babying."

"You act like a spoiled brat but you don't wanna be babied," Kiryu says, sighing mock-dramatically. He steps in and presses the door shut with his foot, waiting until there's a _click_. "Make my job a lil easier, won'tcha, young master?"

"Nobody's _making_ you to do it," Keito returns, with another huff.

"Boyfriend duties." Kiryu puts Keito down on the bed a little clumsily, but Keito will allow it. It's a step up from being _thrown_ , at least. Keito will never let go of that one. Kiryu plops down next to him and pauses. Looks at Keito.

"Wait, what were we doing again?"

"Letting me do whatever I wanted for the day," Keito says without missing a beat. The ADHD is something Kiryu can't help, so Keito sees no point in berating him for it. It _is_ fun to spout bullshit instead, though. Keito's pretty good at that. "Whether it was manual labour or whatever I wished."

"Like hell." Kiryu snorts, and pulls Keito into his lap. Keito gets a little gayer. "This, right?"

"Yeah." Keito relents. He doesn't like to tease for too long, anyway. He leans in and kisses Kiryu again, nice and slow, the familiar softness of Kiryu’s lips welcome against his own. Kiryu returns the favour, humming a little. Kiryu threads their fingers together and squeezes.

Later Akako will come home and Keito will ask if she'd like to come along with them to the temple for birthday cake, since his family's been wanting to meet both Kiryu siblings. If she says yes they’ll spend an evening eating cake with Keito’s family, and she’ll meet Aniki, and the two of them will no doubt team up to tease Keito relentlessly. He only minds marginally. He’s been in a good mood all day.

But for now Keito is right where he wants to be, kissing in the quiet of Kiryu’s room, the two of them alone. Where he feels safe enough to let go for a little while, happy to just be.

It’s an excellent way to spend a birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> i know binders aren't really thicker than sports bras but i wanTED TO STICK TRANS KEITO IN THERE SOMEWHERE AND DIDN'T WANNA THINK SO HARD, OK. (also adhd kuro! credit for the idea goes to my beta/bff [will the sheep](https://twitter.com/kurokeitos))
> 
> happy late birthday precious son i adore u so much


End file.
